Somewhere I Belong
by ClubDread16
Summary: {Dead Poets Society} Chp. 11 up now! "Dalton's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his heart pounded in his chest as he looked around the cave at the familiar faces."
1. Chapter One

Ok, ok, you all know the drill. I don't own DPS. The great Peter Weir does. I don't own Knox, Todd, Cam, Meeks, Pitts, Neil, or Nuwanda. I do, however own Bianca Christianson, Amanda Vaughn, Sarah Charles, and Erica Tyler. I live off feedback, which means I'm pretty much starving. You review mine, I review yours. Flames will be read, laughed at, then passed to friends who will also laugh and will more than likely gang up on you. You have been warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?" Erica Tyler watched, amused, as all the boys around her  
  
stood, and slowly, she stood with them. "Tradition, honor, discipline, excellence." She smiled as she realized  
  
what Nolan had said. Gentlemen. 'That's alright.' She thought. 'Father will fix that.' "This year marks Welton  
  
Academy's first foray into the co-educational system. I'd like to invite our first participants in this program  
  
onstage now. Please welcome Bianca Christianson, Amanda Vaughn, Sarah Charles, and Erica Tyler to  
  
Welton Academy." Mr. Nolan began clapping and soon the parents joined in. The boys all looked on,  
  
dumbfounded, as the four girls walked to the stage.  
  
Erica saw Todd Anderson staring at her as she walked to the stage. She smiled at him as she joined  
  
the other girls onstage. She had wondered when she'd see him. Nolan shook her hand as she climbed the  
  
steps to the stage. "Ms. Tyler's father is the new dean here at Welton and has readmitted Charles Dalton  
  
who will be repeating his senior year." Erica saw several boy's eyes grow wide. So now she knew who the  
  
members of the Dead Poets Society were. She smiled in all the right places as Nolan finished his speech.  
  
She'd play the good little girl routine for now. She stayed onstage as everyone left the room. Everyone  
  
except Todd Anderson.  
  
She smiled at him again as she stepped down off the stage. "So how have you been, Todd?" She  
  
asked. He looked down at his hands while answering. "Ok. You?" She sighed as she stretched her hand out  
  
to him. "I've been fine. And I see you're the same old Todd." He took her hand, still not looking her in the  
  
face. "What do you mean?" Erica laughed lightly. "You were always so shy. I think that's why things never  
  
worked out between us. We were just too different." Todd nodded. "So who's your roommate?" Erica asked.  
  
Todd looked down at the schedule stuff in his hand. "Knox Overstreet. You?" "Charlie Dalton." She replied,  
  
as she pulled Todd to his feet. "So your dad got Dalton readmitted, huh?" Erica shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, he didn't want to. I talked him into it." Todd didn't say anything. Just studied his feet. "We should  
  
probably go find our rooms." Todd finally whispered. Erica nodded and followed him out of the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, I'd like to thank the only person who has reviewed my story so far. Datwistergal. Thank you sssooo much. Can't wait for the next chapter in your fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally found their rooms on the third floor of the dormitory. Erica was in room 343, Todd was  
  
just down the hall in room 346. Erica pushed open the door to her room to reveal a boy, who could only be  
  
Charlie Dalton, lying on one of the twin beds. Cigarette in one hand, a girly magazine in the other. Erica  
  
smiled. 'Well, this is going to be an interesting year.' She thought. Dalton looked at her over the top of his  
  
magazine, then went right back to examining the centerfold. "Thanks for your help." She muttered, as she  
  
carried her duffel bag and purse to the bed on the left.  
  
As she let the bags fall on the bed, Dalton sat up, letting the magazine close, but still clenching the  
  
cigarette tightly in his hand. "How did I get so lucky as to have my hero be my roommate?" Erica walked  
  
over to him slowly, smiling the whole way. When she stood in front of him, she took the cigarette from his  
  
hand and inhaled deeply before answering. "Some people are just luckier than others." Dalton grinned.  
  
"Well alright. This is gonna be a great year." Erica smiled. "It can be. On one condition." Dalton's eyebrows  
  
raised. "We sleep together?" Erica laughed. "In your dreams." "Every night." He replied. "What's the  
  
condition?" Erica let the cigarette fall to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of her shoe. "You take  
  
me with you to the next DPS meeting." Dalton's smile fell and he lay back on the bed. "After all the trouble  
  
we had last year, what makes you think we're gonna keep it going this year?" Erica shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Carpe Diem." Dalton smiled and sat up again. "Ok."  
  
Erica's eyes widened. "Don't you need to check with the others?" Dalton shrugged. "They won't  
  
care." Erica laughed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled on the first drawer, but it wouldn't move.  
  
"Little help?" She tossed over her shoulder. Dalton was across the room in two strides, the rooms weren't  
  
that big. He gently pushed Erica out of the way and slammed his hand down on top of the dresser. He  
  
smiled when the drawer pulled out smoothly. "You just gotta know how to work it." He walked back over to  
  
the bed where he picked up his well-worn copy of Playboy and began flipping through the pages. Yup. this  
  
was going to be a great year. 


	3. Chapter Three

Ok. I wanna thank Datwistergal, Dakki, and Rachel for reviewing my story so far. It may not be that good, but I like writing it, and as long as you guys wanna read it....Thanks again!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erica had never been a deep sleeper and as she lay in her new bed at Welton Academy she could feel  
  
eyes on her. Her eyes fluttered open on reflex and she gasped when she saw Charlie Dalton standing next to  
  
her bed staring at her. The gasp had also been reflex. The strange feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. She wasn't fully awake and Charlie jumped when he heard  
  
the rasp that came out of her mouth. "You wanted to go to the next meeting, right?" Erica sat up quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me five minutes." Dalton smiled and flopped down on his bed. He covered his face with a  
  
pillow, but every now and then he'd "drop" it. Erica was smarter than he thought though. She pulled black  
  
slacks over the white boxers she was wearing, then turned her back to him as she slipped off her large,  
  
Welton, t-shirt, and pulled on a tight red sweatshirt.  
  
Dalton dropped some dog bones on the floor for Nolan's mutt, Dodger, as he and Erica snuck down  
  
the stairs and out the double doors of Welton Academy. Erica followed him through the woods. She could  
  
feel branches cutting at her face and hands, but ignored it. She was going to a meeting of the Dead Poets  
  
Society, a little pain was acceptable. When they finally got to the indian cave, her heart was pounding so  
  
loud she knew Dalton could hear. Smoke poured out of the mouth of the cave and Erica began to cough  
  
as it hit her lungs. She could barely make out Dalton's form through the smoke. Suddenly she could feel  
  
his hand in hers, leading her through the smoke.  
  
The entrance to the cave seemed to go on forever, but finally they made it to the main cavern. The  
  
smoke had thinned out some as they went through the tunnel, and by the time they made it to the cavern  
  
she could see Dalton's hand in hers. Could see the other four boys in the cave. Could see the looks on their  
  
faces when she walked in. She knew Todd. They went way back. And she recognized Knox Overstreet from  
  
the engagement announcement in the paper, but the other two were new to her. Dalton went around the  
  
circle, naming them. "That's Meeks, Pitts, Todd, and Knox." She shook each of their hands in turn, but  
  
Knox, the eternal gentleman, kissed her hand gently.  
  
After introductions were through the cave grew silent. Finally Pitts spoke up. "Shouldn't we start the  
  
meeting?" Charlie picked the poetry book up from the dirt floor and began to read the usual DPS opener.  
  
"I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberatley.  
I wanted to lived deep and suck out all the marrow of life.  
To put to rout all that was not life  
And not when I had come to die  
Discover that I had not lived."  
  
Dalton studied his friends faces over the spine of the book before turning to Erica. "What is wrong  
  
with you? Back at the dorm I couldn't shut you up!" Erica smiled weakly, "You really wanna know?" When  
  
all the boys nodded, all except Todd, she began the the whole story. 


	4. Chapter Four

First, I'd like to thank Rose Gamgee for FINALLY (lol) reviewing my story. I'd also like to thank datwistergal for reviewing it and for being so patient. I figured the best way to make up for taking so long to get the fourth chapter up, was to put the fourth and the fifth chapters up on the same day. See, two for the price of one. Just know. This is almost like a filler chapter, leading up to the events of chapter 6, which is almost done now. So, here goes. CARPE DIEM!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
~Mike Barton slid the window up and crawled through. His feet hit the white linoleum floor loudly.  
  
The sound seemed to ring through the empty halls of Aquin High School. When the sound died down, he  
  
leaned back out the window and helped his girlfriend, Erica Tyler, through. After she was in, Todd  
  
Anderson climbed in. "So what are we looking for?" Mike Asked. Todd crossed the room and threw open  
  
the door. "It should be in Ms. Cross' room!" He shouted over his shoulder as he took off down the hall.  
  
Todd and Erica had a history test the next day, and Todd had the idea to sneak into school that night and  
  
get the answers. It took them all of ten minutes to find the answers, but leaving the school was a different  
  
matter.  
  
A few years earlier there'd been a body found at the school. They'd never figured out who had  
  
comitted the murder, but as a result the doors and windows had been outfitted with a silent alarm. While  
  
they were searching for the history test, police had been assembling in front of the school. As they'd parked  
  
in back, they got to their car with no trouble, but there was no back way out of the parking lot. They came  
  
out of the parking lot at almost fifty miles an hour. Narrowly avoiding one of the parked police cruisers. It  
  
took only seconds for the police to realize what was happening and take off after them.  
  
The chasie didn't last long. They made it to Arcadia road, only a mile or so ahead of the police, before  
  
Mike slammed on the brakes. He grinned at Erica and Todd, who smiled back. He pulled a small, black squirt  
  
gun out of his pocket. "Watch this!" He shouted, laughing, as he ran out of the car, waving the squirt gun  
  
in the air. Again it took the cops only seconds to react. Seconds to duck behind their open car doors.  
  
Seconds to pull their guns from their holsters. Seconds to fire. Mike's body shook with every bullet that hit  
  
him. Erica began to scream and Todd threw his arms around her, hoping to shield her from what was  
  
happening to his best friend and her boyfriend. His eyes were shut tightly, but he could hear the bullets  
  
pounding his friend's already cold body. 


	5. Chapter Five

So, like I promised, here's the fifth chapter, posted on the same day as the fourth. Aren't you lucky? J/P. I did most of this at school so it may be kinda rushed, you know teachers. "Pencils down class. Pay attention." Something like that anyway. So let me know what you think. I know it's not my best, but I'd still appreciate some feedback. Thanks. One last note. Erica mentions her father in this chapter. Some of you will question my continuity between this and the first chapter, but rest assured, it will all be explained later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Todd stared at his feet as Erica finished her story. Charlie had wrapped his arms around Erica and  
  
Knox was sniffing back tears. Pitts, out of courtesy, said nothing. But Meeks, eyes huge behind his glasses,  
  
couldn't stop himself. "Oh my God. Why didn't you ever tell us, Todd?" Todd looked up, studying his  
  
friend's faces. Dalton was busy with Erica, Knox had his head in his hands. Meeks' eyes were shimmering  
  
with tears, and Pitts wouldn't even look at him. "I didn't tell you because it's not true."  
  
Knox' head snapped up and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Charlie pulled his arms back.  
  
"All that was made up?" Erica smiled. "Yeah. We went to the same school. My friend Mike set us up on a  
  
blind date."  
  
Knox had known Charlie for ten years and could read him easily. When he saw the hurt on  
  
Charlie's face, the words just came out of his mouth. "I think the meeting's over for tonight, guys." Meeks  
  
and Pitts were first out of the cave. Knox and Todd followed.  
  
Erica and Charlie sat in the cave for what seemed like forever. Erica searched for something to say and  
  
she knew he was doing the same. Finally he stood up and ran out of the cave. Erica ran after him, ducking to  
  
avoid the branches. She grabbed his arm as soon as she caught up with him. "Charlie! Please wait." Charlie  
  
spun around. "What the hell is your problem?!?!" Erica drew her arm back. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke."  
  
Dalton turned and began walking back towards Welton, tossing over his shoulder, "Death is not a joke!"  
  
Erica ran after him, again. "I know." Dalton spun around once again. "I don't think you do. My best friend  
  
killed himself last year. Death isn't fair and it isn't a joke!" Erica smiled weakly. She couldn't believe what he'd  
  
just said. He was treating her like a child. "You can be a real asshole sometimes." Dalton smirked.  
  
"What? Did I hurt your feelings?: They both started walking towards the dorms again, side by side.  
  
They were standing at the doors before Erica spoke again, her hand on the doorknob. "My parents died in a  
  
car accident when I was ten. A man was drunk....driving on the wrong side of the road....they didn't even see  
  
him until it was too late. My grandpa died of cancer when I was thirteen. My grandma of grief a year later.  
  
So don't talk to me about fair." With that, she pulled open the door and ran up the stairs. 


	6. Chapter Six

First, I wanna thank Dakki and Datwistergal for reviewing the last two chapters of the story. It means alot that you guys like it. I, myself, don't think it's that great, so you guys are pretty much the only reason I keep going with it. Let me know what you think of this one. It's probably my favorite chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Erica started walking towards the guys' lunch table, tray in hand. They had to have forgotten about  
  
her story from the night before. She felt a pull on her arm and turned to see one of the girls who'd been  
  
admitted to Welton, Bianca Christianson, sitting there. "Sit with us, Erica, honey." She said, motioning to  
  
to the other two girls sitting at the table.  
  
Bianca, Erica knew, was a spoiled rich girl. Her father had gotten rich when she was a baby. Something  
  
to do with the oil industry. Bianca, all her life, had whatever she wanted. Toys, clothes, guys. Right now she  
  
was wearing a short, dark blue skirt, with a white, button down shirt on. Erica felt underdressed next to her.  
  
She'd fallen asleep in the clothes she wore to the meeting and hadn't had time to change when she woke up.  
  
Erica sat down next to her, giving a slight wave to the other girls. Amanda Vaughn ignored her,  
  
looking down at her tray, while Sarah Charles waved back. Amanda was another spoiled rich brat. Her father  
  
was a movie director and her mother was the star of all his movies. Amanda and Bianca had been friends for  
  
five years and they fit perfectly together.  
  
Sarah Charles was the exact opposite of all of them. Timid and quiet, her father was a lawyer and had  
  
worked hard for his money. Sarah was a loner, and was often in her room studying or writing to her little  
  
brother, Ben, who would be attending Welton in two years.  
  
The only one Erica truly felt comfortable with was Sarah. She wanted to sit with the guys, but after the  
  
DPS meeting last night, she was pretty sure they didn't want her to sit by them. She didn't belong there  
  
anyway.  
  
"So do any of y'all have a class with Knox Overstreet? he's a real cutie. Smart too. Why, I'll bet he get's  
  
straight A's." Bianca raved. Amanda nodded with every word. "He's such a flirt. You could get him, no  
  
problem, Bi." Erica began to laugh. She could FEEL Charlie watching her, and though they weren't friends,  
  
the least she could do was defend Knox from the Wolf Pack.  
  
"Is something funny here, Erica?" Bianca asked. Erica looked up from her lunch, right into Bianca's  
  
steely gaze. "Knox IS smart. Smart enough to know to stay away from you." Erica blinked. She could  
  
practically see the fire burning behind Bianca's eyes. "He's engaged to a beautiful girl, so why would he  
  
even want you?" Bianca smiled. "Maybe he's taken, but Charlie Dalton's pretty cute too. And he's not tied  
  
down." Erica stood and walked to the front table, and set her tray down. She walked up to the DPS' table  
  
and they all turned to look at her. "Listen," she began. "I was just trying to lighten the mood last night. I  
  
chose the wrong topic and I'm sorry." Charlie laughed quietly at this. "Believe it or not, but I'm sorry."  
  
With that she turned and walked away. Knox turned back around to look at Charlie. "C'mon man, it  
  
wasn't that big a deal. So her sense of humor is a little goofed up. It didn't hurt anyone." Charlie watched  
  
Erica's retreating back. Maybe he'd give her another chance. 


	7. Chapter Seven

So here it is. Chapter 7. Up on the same day as chapter 6. Let me know what you guys think. It's a very rushed chapter I know. Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Dalton finally went back to his room (A/N: Everybody wanna know how much I LOVE Dalton? I  
  
was writing that part and put "When Dalton finally went back to MY room.") he was expecting to see Erica.  
  
Sitting on her bed doing homework, maybe even sleeping. But all he saw was the piece of paper on his  
  
pillow. He crossed the room in two strides and picked up the paper. His eyes watered when he read it and  
  
his thoughts drifted back to Neil.  
  
"Come, my friends  
  
Tis not too late to seek a newer world  
  
For my purpose holds to sail beyond the sunset  
  
And though we are not now that strength  
  
Which in old days moved earth and heaven  
  
That which we are, we are  
  
One equal temper of heroic hearts  
  
Made weak by time and fate but strong  
  
to strive, to seek, to find  
  
and not to yield."  
  
~Alfred Lord Tennyson~  
  
The tears were blurring his vision, but he could still read the words written beneath the poem.  
  
"Charlie,  
  
You have to believe me when I say  
I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big a  
deal. Obviously you took it more seriously  
than I did. I'll be out at the indian cave  
if you want to talk.  
  
Love,  
Erica"  
  
Erica could hear footsteps. Charlie must have found the note. But the person who entered the cave  
  
wasn't Charlie Dalton, it was Knox Overstreet. "Erica?" She smiled weakly. "That's my name." Knox sat on a  
  
ledge opposite her. "What are you doing out here?" Erica picked a stick up off the ground and began  
  
drawing in the dirt.  
  
"I was hoping Charlie would come. I need to talk to him." Knox smiled. "Forget Charlie. He can hold a  
  
grudge like no one else. I'm the one you should be apologizing too. You had me crying." Erica smiled. She  
  
stood up and walked over to Knox. "I'm sorry, Knox." Knox grinned. "If only I wasn't engaged." "Chris is a  
  
lucky girl," Erica agreed. "But she better be careful."  
  
Knox looked genuinely concerned now. "Why? Is something wrong? Erica sat down next to him.  
  
"Many things. None of them relating to Chris. Bianca Christianson has her eye on you." Knox' eyebrow  
  
"Now a girl gets a crush on me?!? Where was that before I met Chris?" Erica laughed. "We always want  
  
what we can't have." Knox nodded. "Well, since you obviously came out here to be alone, and I came out  
  
to wait for Charlie and it looks like neither of us is going to be getting what they want, maybe we should just  
  
go back to the dorms." Knox nodded and stood up, taking her hand. "Don't worry about Charlie. He'll get  
  
over it soon enough." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but thanks for sticking with me. I hope it isn't a disappointment, and I apologize again. I've just been really busy. So here it is, FINALLY! The eighth chapter. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Oh my God!" Erica screamed. Slamming the door behind her. The hall had been empty when she'd  
  
come back from the cave wih Knox. Slowly but surely doors began to open. Knox and Todd were the first  
  
people to enter the hall, followed by Meeks and Pitts. Erica didn't recognize any of the others.  
  
Knox came running up to her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Erica's whole body shook, a mixture of  
  
anger and disappointment. Knox motioned for Meeks to take Erica while he entered Charlie's room. Meeks  
  
wrapped his arms protectively around Erica and Pitts stepped aside as he guided Erica into their room.  
  
Knox's eyes widened when he saw why Erica had yelled. Dalton lay on his bed, shirt off, while Bianca  
  
scrambled to get her clothes on. When she had, she ran out of the room. Charlie just looked at Knox.  
  
"Something I can help you with, Knoxious?" Knox jaw dropped. "You're unbelievable!" Dalton smirked.  
  
"I am good, aren't I?" "You can be such an ass sometimes. We all know you like Erica, and it's pretty damn  
  
obvious she likes you. So you....what....sleep with the one person in this school she can't stand?!"  
  
Charlie stood up and began buttoning his shirt. "I take whatever I can get." Knox pointed at Meek's  
  
Pitt's closed door. "I have nothing against you sleeping with Biance, but Erica is in ther crying." Charlie  
  
froze. He'd only known Erica for a couple days, but she didn't seem like the type who cried a lot. Especially  
  
over him. In fact, no girl had ever cried over him. "S-should I talk to her?" Knox shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"You need to do something." Dalton nodded and brushed past him, not hesitating before pushing open  
  
Meek's and Pitt's door.  
  
Erica sat on Meek's bed, his arms still wrapped around her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes  
  
red from crying. "Erica, I-I don't know what to say." "Save it!" Erica shouted. Pushing past him and  
  
slamming their door closed. Dalton heard a slight click and knew she'd locked the door. Charlie began  
  
pounding on the door. "C'mon Erica! Let me in!" He shouted. Doors wee opening again as all the boys on  
  
the floor came out to see what new drama was taking place.  
  
"Fuck you!" Erica shouted. She was slumped on the floor in front of the door. She hated this. She'd  
  
liked guys before, but none had ever made her act like this. Like a silly little girl. She hated it. She needed to  
  
get control again. Her mind made up, she stood up and flung back the door. Charlie didn't even have time to  
  
react, as Erica pulled his face towards hers. He'd imagined kissing her a couple times, but nothing could  
  
compare to the real thing.  
  
Her lips were full and soft beneath his, as her tongue parted his lips. The boys who'd been watching  
  
went back into their rooms. The exciting part obviously over. From where he was watching in the doorway,  
  
Knox smiled. When Erica finally pulled away, Charlie could only stare, dazedly, at her, and she grinned. "Do  
  
you forgive me now?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Author's Note: First of all, let me apologize for taking so long to update. I've had the worst case of writers block, but I think I'm over it now (Knock on wood). This is the ninth chapter, but rest assured, I've been working on the tenth. It's almost finished (hopefully I can get it up tomorrow) and is the longest one yet. (Four pages on last count.) This chapter is set four months after the last. Dalton and Erica are now an item. Knox and Chris are now married and Knox is able to stay off campus in an apartment with Chris on the weekends. Meeks and Pitts-still dorky, still room mates. A tragedy is about to befall the DPS!**_

**_Todd sat on the edge of his bed. It was silent in the halls. _**

**_Nolan had done bed check about an hour ago and _**

_**wouldn't be around again until morning. The only light in **_

_**t**__**he room came from a full moon outside the window. **_

_**The razor blade sat on his nightstand, stained red with his **_

_**blood. Now all he had to do was sit...and wait to die. He**_

_**had nothing to live for. Knox had Chris, as it was a **_

_**Saturday, he was staying with her. Erica had Charlie, sure **_

_**they fought a lot, but they loved each other. Meeks and **_

_**Pitts....they were happy alone. But Todd had no one, barely **_

_**even had his parents. As he sat thinking, the world around **_

_**him faded away.**_

**_Down the hall, in room 343, Erica lay in her bed looking at _**

**_Charlie sleeping across the way. She'd never _**

_**cared about anyone as much as him. She slowly stood up **_

_**and tiptoed to the door, careful not to make any noise as **_

_**she entered the hallway. There was only just enought light **_

_**coming through the windows for her to see herself **_

_**down to room 346, Todd's room. **_

**_"Todd?" She whispered, knocking gently on the door. When _**

**_she recieved no response she tried turning the _**

_**knob. When she saw it was unlocked she pused the door **_

_**open gently. The moon cast only enough light to show **_

_**her where Todd's bed was. "Todd?" She whispered. She **_

_**could just make out his still form on the bed. "Are you **_

_**awake? I need to talk to you." When he still didn't respond, **_

_**she reached out for the light switch and gently flicked **_

_**it on. **_

**_Dalton quickly sat up in his bed. He turned to look at Erica, _**

**_but the room was empty, save for him. The _**

_**scream. It'd been so...real. He ran out into the hallway and **_

_**saw light coming from Todd's room. The hall was **_

_**empty. Dalton figured everybody else had just thought the **_

_**scream was in the dreams, or nightmares. **_

**_As he drew closer to Todd's room, he could see Erica _**

**_slumped on the floor near the door, tears spilling down _**

_**her cheeks, a mask of horror covering her face. The scene on **_

_**the bed was too much for Dalton. He spun around **_

_**just in time, his vomit hitting the cold hardwood floor. **_

_**When he was sure he was ok, he ran down the hall and **_

_**pounded on Nolan's door. "Hooligans." Nolan whispered as **_

_**he slowly pulled open the door. "I should have**_

_**known it was you, Dalton." Charlie didn't respond, just **_

_**grabbed Nolan's arm and pulled him down the hall to**_

_**Todd's room. **_

**_Nolan's eyes grew so wide Charlie was sure they would just _**

**_fall from their sockets. "I'll call the hospital. I _**

_**think it's too late, but I'll call." Nolan muttered. "Get her out **_

_**of here, Dalton." Charlie knelt, pulling Erica into **_

_**his chest. "C'mon sweetie. There's nothing we can do. He's **_

_**gone."**_

**_Erica nodded and stood with him, letting him lead her back _**

**_to their room. She sat down on Dalton's bed. _**

_**"I'm gonna go wait for the paramedics." He whispered, **_

_**kissing her on the cheek before moving towards the door. **_

_**"Please don't leave me!" He grimaced. It hurt to see her like **_

_**this.**_

**_"Ok." He whispered, shutting the door, then walking over to _**

**_her. "I'll stay here." He sat down on his bed, _**

_**leaning back against the wall as she layed in his arms. "I'll **_

_**never leave you." He whispered, resting his chin on **_

_**her head as she drifted to sleep. **_


	10. Chapter Ten

When Erica finally awoke the next morning she was alone in the room. She

stood up slowly,unsure of how steady she was, and walked towards the door. She hadn't  
  
thought to check the clock before she'd left the room but it must have still been early. All the

doors in the hallway were shut.  
  
Shakily she made her way down to room 346. Suddenly it wasn't Sunday morning. It was the

previous night again and Erica was following the moonlight down the  
  
hall. She knew that when she opened the door she would see Todd's still body. But the room

was empty save for a shaft of light illuminating Charlie on the bed.  
  
Slowly Erica entered the room. As she stepped closer she saw the beginnings of tears on

Charlie's face. "It'll be better if you cry." She whispered. Charlie's head  
  
jerked up and he sniffed back any possible tears. "I didn't know you were here." She sat down

on the bed next to him. "If you hold you're feelings inside you'll have an outburst  
  
like after Neil's death." Charlie pulled away from her. "Don't bring Neil into this, please."  
  
Erica pulled Dalton's hand into hers. "We shouldn't be in here. Nolan'll have a fit." Charlie

nodded and stood up, letting her hand drop onto the bed. "Classes were  
  
cancelled today. The DPS....we're meeting at the cave in fifteen minutes. I was just going to

wake you up." With that he strode out of the room.

There was no fire in the cave when Erica got there. They hadn't found the strength to light one,

that had always been Todd's job. Erica searched the boys' faces,  
  
hoping to find some light there, some inner strength, but there was none to be had. Tears

streamed down Knox's face, Pitts' eyes were red rimmed, and Meeks was cleaning  
  
his glasses intently, head down. "Where's Charlie?" She finally asked, "He, uh," Meeks coughed.

"He wanted to finish his homework."  
  
Erica looked at Knox crying in a corner of the cave and walked over to him, wrapping her arms

around his shoulders. "It's ok, honey." His body shook in her arms.  
  
"He'll be ok. We'll be ok." Knox sniffed and wiped his sleeve across his face. "I just don't

understand why he would do it." Pitts finally spoke up. "What could ever make  
  
somebody do that?" Erica pulled one of her arms from around Knox and put it on Pitts'

shoulder. "Todd was a very introverted person. Any pain he felt, he never let it show.  
  
He was more concerned with helping other people. I guess it finally got the better of him." The

boys all nodded.  
  
"That's why I'm worried about Charlie." They all looked up, Knox with a fearful look on his face

that almost made Erica cry. "He doesn't show pain, anger, hurt, fear.  
  
It's going to get bigger than him. If you boys don't mind I'm going to go check on him." Meeks

stood up. "We should all probably go. Nolan will suspicious." Erica  
  
outstretched her hands, one to Pitts and one to Knox, pulling them to their feet. "Lets go boys.

Put on your brave faces."

When Erica enterd her room it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The blinds were pulled

shut. Dalton sat on the floor, back against the bed, crying. When he  
  
noticed Erica standing in the doorway he wiped the tears away quickly. "I didn't see you there."

Erica knelt down next to him. "Were you crying?" Charlie shook his head  
  
quickly. "No. Honey, it's a good thing. You have to let it out somehow." Charlie pulled away

from her.  
  
"I wasn't crying, alright!" He shouted. Erica sighed and stood up, walking over to the desk

drawer. She pulled a bright red spiral notebook out of the drawer and  
  
tossed it on the floor next to Charlie, along with a ballpoint pen. "What's this for?" He picked up

the notebook and began flipping through the pages. "Are these your  
  
poems?" Erica nodded and knelt down once more. "All the ones I've written since coming to

Welton." "Hellton." Charlie corrected her. "Whatever. You need to get your  
  
emotions out somehow and since you won't cry and you obviously don't want to talk about it,

write it down." She started to get up, then lightly put her hand on his cheek. "I  
  
love you, and I'll be here when you're ready to talk." She leaned forward and kissed him gently

on the forehead. "Write from the heart." With that she straightened up and  
  
left. Charlie, from his spot on the floor, opened the notebook to a blank page and began to

write.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_A/N: I think the next chapter is going to be my last in this fic. Unless anybody has an idea for me. I got an idea for another DPS fic that I'll start working on once I'm done with this. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Also, the poem "written by Charlie in this chapter is written by Sarah Sparrow at  
  
Dalton's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his heart pounded in his  
  
chest as he looked around the cave at the familiar faces. After several long, silent  
  
minutes he folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket, sitting down quickly.  
  
Erica's eyes shimmered with tears at the words he'd just spoken. Knox, who'd been  
  
sitting with his chin resting in his hand, finally spoke up.  
  
"That was incredible. You actually wrote that?" Charlie nodded, his head  
  
down, trying to avoid their gaze. "It was amazing." Meeks whispered. "Beautiful." _**

**_Pitts announced, blushing even as he spoke the words. Charlie raised his head, just _**

**_enough to look at Erica. "What did you think?" She searched his eyes, trying to _**

**_etermine  
  
what he thought of his own work, before saying, "I think you should read it at the  
  
funeral tomorrow."  
  
Dalton raised his head fully now, eyes wide. "No way! It was a miracle I read it  
  
for you four." The glimmer of a smile Erica'd had on her face melted away. "What are  
  
you afraid of? Being laughed at? I can assure you, with a poem like that nobody will  
  
laugh." Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the room."  
  
As he turned his back to them, Erica too, stood up. "You guys will be ok without  
  
me, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she followed Charlie out of the cave. Upon  
  
her exit she blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the glaring light. She jumped when  
  
she realized Dalton was standing in front of her. "You don't get it, do you?" He began  
  
shouting. "Not everybody needs to know my feelings. I know how I feel and that's all  
  
that matters!"  
  
Erica raised her eyebrows incredulously. "That's why you're afraid?! You  
  
Don't want people to know how you feel? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  
  
People smile when they're happy, cry when they're sad, but you're afraid to do those  
  
Things because people might think you're stupid for doing the same things they do?"  
  
Charlie laughed a tight, high pitched laugh. "I'm so sick of this." He held the paper up high in his hand before tearing it in half. "This will never be read again." With that he  
  
turned, brushing branches out of his face as he ran. When Erica was sure he was  
  
gone, his footsteps no longer reaching his ears, she bent and retrieved the torn papers.  
  
She folded the pieces of paper and put them gently in her pocket.  
  
Amanda Vaughn pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail as she ran to  
  
answer the door. She forced a smile until she realized who it was. "Can I help you?"  
  
Erica took a slight step forward. "I really need to talk to you. Bianca's not here, is  
  
she?" Amanda shook her head and stepped away, leaving the door open for Erica to  
  
enter. Amanda cat cross legged on her bed and stared at Erica expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
Erica sat down next to her, placing the box in between them. She'd stopped at  
  
her room to get it. It'd been pushed underneath Charlie's bed next to his pornos. "I  
  
know you and Bianca don't like me, but I need your help." Amanda smiled. "Ok, with  
  
the statement you just made, and believe me, it is true, why would I want to help you?"  
  
"Please," Erica begged. "It's not for me."  
  
Amanda took the box from Erica's hands and pulled the lid off. "What are  
  
these?" She began sifting through the pictures that lay within. "They're Charlie  
  
Dalton's friends." Erica replied, picking up a picture of the DPS as it had been not so  
  
long ago. The six smiling faces stared into the future as they'd seen it. "So what do you  
  
want me to do?" Erica let the photograph drop back into the box and looked up.  
  
"Here's my plan."  
  
The great hall of Welton Academy was full for Todd's funeral. As Erica, Meeks,  
  
Pitts, Dalton, Knox, and Chris made their way to their seats behind Todd's parents. As  
  
they sat down Mr. Anderson turned to look at them. "I want to thank you all for being  
  
such good friends to Todd." Erica leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Todd was a great kid. We all really loved him." Mr. Anderson smiled through his  
  
tears, nodding gratefully, before turning back to face the podium.  
  
Slowly, Nolan approached the microphone. "Any time a tragedy befalls us here at Welton _**

**_Academy we like to start out with a contribution from one of the.  
  
Students .This morning a tape was left outside my door, and after watching it, I  
  
thought it was something that could honor not only Todd Anderson, but one of Todd's  
  
friends who was lost to us last year, Neil Perry." Nolan stepped away from the podium  
  
as a screen lowered over Todd's casket. Words appeared on the screen. "Gone too  
  
soon. A tribute to Neil Perry and Todd Anderson. Featuring a poem by Charles  
  
Dalton." Images flashed on the screen, one followed by the other. The DPS together,  
  
Todd doing his homework, Neil in the play. Charlie's eyes widened when he realized  
  
the words being spoken over the pictures were of the poem he'd read the previous  
  
morning._**  
  
_The Tears Never Come:  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Why my eyes always stay so dry When I go through so much frustration  
  
Such anger, sadness, lies  
  
You'd think I'd have some tears to shed  
  
Just to get it out  
  
But not matter how long I sit and wait for them  
  
They never come about  
  
Some people say I'm lucky  
  
That no tears are the good tears  
  
But it's building up inside me  
  
All my pain and all my fears  
  
I'd give anything for one day  
  
Of only tears and sorrow  
  
To just let the crying come  
  
So the feelings can all go  
  
But the raging fountain that's inside me  
  
Rages more every day  
  
I'm afraid one day it'll overflow  
  
And throw my life astray  
  
I'll do something rash  
  
Something senseless and naïve  
  
I'll kill all my chances and my future  
  
Cause damage beyond retrieve  
  
That's why I need to cry now  
  
I beg God for the tears  
  
I need to let them out now  
  
After all these tearless years  
  
How can everyone around me  
  
Let their grief so easily outflow  
  
When I'm stuck here in my desert  
  
Where happiness cannot regrow  
  
But if I could shed a single drop now  
  
Maybe I'd be saved  
  
From something I would regret later  
  
That could send me to my grave  
  
So grant me my one wish  
  
You know what I've paid  
  
I think it's time I get my life back  
  
I promise to cherish every day  
  
_**_As the video came to an end Charlie prepared himself to yell at Erica. He'd  
  
Begun to turn in his seat when Mr. Anderson turned around again. "Thank you,  
  
Charlie. That was beautiful." Charlie nodded. After Mr. Anderson turned around  
  
again he took Erica's hand in his. "I love you." He whispered. Erica just smiled. _**


End file.
